plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Excavator Zombie
(bypasses shovel) (Plant Food only: stops digging) (behind) (above, behind or beneath) (splash damage makes him drop the shovel) |nds = 18 |first seen = Lost City - Day 4 |flavor text = once heard a song about having a hammer. He liked the idea, but decided it was too mainstream for him - so he got a shovel. Now he's confident that he's clearly the coolest zombie, the others are just too jealous to admit it.}} is the sixth zombie encountered in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He can protect himself and all zombies behind him from incoming projectiles shot by straight-shooting plants. Additionally, he can shovel up plants when he gets close to them and throw them three spaces back. The shovel cannot be destroyed, but it will be dropped after several hits. After dropping the shovel, cannot dig or eat plants, he just walks through them. As the Almanac suggests, his weakness is lobbed-shot plants, such as A.K.E.E. or Melon-pult. Additionally, he can be attacked by plants that do not shoot projectiles in a straight line, such as Rotobaga, Split Pea and Starfruit. The player can also use an area of effect plant, like Laser Bean or Fume-shroom, to bypass it as it goes though the shovel. Dandelion and Coconut Cannon's projectiles can drop the shovel if their area of effect damages the zombie, making him move forward into the player's house without eating the plants. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Speedy Digs up plants and throws them behind him. Damage: blocks incoming projectiles, but is vulnerable to lobbed shots once heard a song about having a hammer. He liked the idea, but decided it was too mainstream for him - so he got a shovel. Now he's confident that he's clearly the coolest zombie, the others are just too jealous to admit it. Overview absorbs 18 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 9 normal damage shots, before dying at 18 normal damage shots. Appearance Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: Days 4-17, 19-27, 29-32, and Temple of Bloom Strategies is one of Lost City's most dangerous zombies. They are very fast, and defensive plants like Wall-nut are useless against them. After they reach into the sixth column, it is considerably hard defeating them without the help of instant-kills like Cherry Bomb and Hurrikale. If you see this zombie on the seed selection screen, make sure to bring a plant whose attacks are not absorbed by the shovel (e.g. as Penny mentions, lobbed-shot plants). After seeing this zombie entering the lawn, plant a lobbed-shot plant and try to use other plants to keep him stunned for a while (two A.K.E.E.s are enough to kill him). When these zombies come alone, using a Bonk Choy can be a good way to defeat them (the punches bypass his shovel, and when he shovels the Bonk Choy, it can still punch him from behind). Do not try to use Plant Food on straight shooting plants, since they have no effect against its shovel, and you will waste more Plant Food this way. The only exception to this is Coconut Cannon, Citron and Bowling Bulb, as their Plant Food effects can kill even though they are technically straight shot projectiles. These plants boosted useful on levels with large groups of s. With Parasol Zombie A Parasol Zombie and pair can be very hard to defeat, because they move very fast and can stop any projectile. Instant-use plants are still your best choices to kill them, along with two plants with forward projectiles and two lobbed-shot plants in the same lane. Two Red Stingers and two A.K.E.E.s can kill them. Plants that can attack through multiple zombies, such as Bloomerang, Snapdragon, Lightning Reed, Laser Bean, and Fume-shroom, can also simultaneously bypass the 's shovel and damage both the Excavator and Parasol Zombie, making them another way to defeat the pair of zombies. Banana Launcher and Lava Guava are also good choices as they will a lot of damage to other zombies as well. Lost City - Day 15 In this level, s only come in the first and last lane, where there are endangered A.K.E.E.s. They can throw them behind, making them vulnerable. Therefore, you can plant one more A.K.E.E. to kill them as soon as possible, so they cannot reach your endangered plants. One A.K.E.E. cannot handle this zombie if it is protected by other zombies in front of, because the target of A.K.E.E. is still limited. Gallery Excavator1.png| . Excavator's_Almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-06-03-11-55-05.png|Almanac entry part 2 Screenshot_64.png|Almanac icon HDExcavator.png|HD Excavate_Red.png|An about to shovel up a half-protected Red Stinger. Shovelling a Puff-shroom.png|An about to shovel up a Puff-shroom Shovel up an Endurian.png|An about to shovel up an Endurian (notice that his left arm is gone but his left hand is still there and using the shovel) Wally.png|An about to shovel up a Wall-nut Infi.png|An shoveling up an Infi-nut Dropping_shovel.png|An dropping its shovel after Dandelion's bomb's explosion No_Shovel.png|An without his shovel SHOVEL MUST GO ON.PNG|A stunned Screenshot_2015-06-01-14-17-58-1.png|An throwing a Potato Mine back _20150617_215054.JPG| shoveling a Wall-nut Screenshot_2015-06-29-00-51-57-1.png| ate player's brains ATLASES_ZOMBIEEXCAVATORGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png Trivia *When shovels a Potato Mine before it is armed, it will activate on the tile it lands on. *Unless it is planted right underneath him, can shovel up Chard Guard before it can hurl him backwards. **Similarly, Guacodile will not trigger its rush attack unless it is planted right on . If a Guacodile gets shoveled up, it will not do its rush attack after it lands, assuming there are no zombies on the tile. * does not eat Infi-nut's shield. Instead, he smashes it with his shovel. **He also sometimes does this to delayed instant-kill plants, like Stunion. **This animation is also used if "eats" the player's brains. *Dandelion's explosive seeds and Coconut Cannon's explosions can take out his shovel. **That could be a glitch or a consequence of the splash damage dealt. *There is a glitch where a plant gets shoveled up even if the player used Hurrikale to push back an in the middle of his act. *The phrase "a song about having a hammer" may be a reference to the song "If I Had a Hammer" by Pete Seeger and Lee Hays. *If the plant is shoveling is in the seventh or eighth column, it will be thrown to the rightmost column instead of being thrown off the lawn like Mecha-Football Zombie or Fisherman Zombie. This happens as long as there are no more plants behind. **However, if the plant is in the rightmost column, it will be tossed away normally. * can shovel up Spikeweed and Spikerock. *There is a glitch where the sound effects of shoveling up a plant are heard even after he dies. * will not shovel up Lava Guava, which makes the plant a good weapon against this zombie, assuming the guava is not planted on top of the zombie, in which case the might get past the lava pool and survive. Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies that move plants Category:Instant-kill zombies